Reversal effect
by Thynerdgurl
Summary: "She's staring into his eyes. Eyes of which she sees every day. "Angus?"." A magical apple chanes not only Merida's life but Angus's as well. a bit of AU, as Angus get's turned into a human Merida/Human Angus
1. a spell of changing

**Chapter one**

**A spell of changing**

Our story begins with a woman, trudging through the forest, muttering to herself about keeping her skirts clean. She fixes her crown with one hand and holds the fabric of her dress just over her ankle with the other.

"Darn witch!" she grumbled as she made her way to the clearing of the witches' home. The woman goes to knock on the door but it creaks open, she ducks in and takes in her surroundings. She mumbles some more as she has to lean over to enter.

"Hello dear, and how may I help you?" an old woman turned to face the woman and stifled a gasp as she bowed down. "To what do I owe the pleasure your majesty?" the old woman asks.

"I need a potion." Comes the younger woman's reply. "To change my daughter…I need her to see the importance of betrothal." The old woman nods in understanding and begins throwing things into a cauldron the other didn't see until now.

As concoctions are made and thrown in the liquid changes in color and texture, stirring and bubbling. Eventually it settles on bubbling green goo. The witch takes a pair of tongs and fishes in to take out a shape, an apple.

"One bite of this and she'll be changed forever." The old witch warned. The woman nodded gratefully and dropped a few coins onto a table before ducking out of the cottage.

. . .

At the castle a young woman is waking up, she sits up in her bed, unruly red hair bouncing up with her. Yawning, she stretched out her arms and prepared for a day in the clearing with her bow and arrows. She throws on her favorite dress and attempts to take a brush to her hair, she partly succeeds.

"Merida!" she hears from the hall, her eyes roll as her mother opens the door.

"Yes mother?" she asks, maybe a bit too harsh.

"I brought you a treat." The queen gave a small smile and held out a beautiful red apple for her daughter. Merida eyed the apple before swiping it out of her mother's hands.

"Thanks mum." She mumbled as she brushed past the queen to retrieve her bow and quiver.

"It's just a little snack for the road." Elinor explained, hoping for her daughter to just take a bite already. Merida nodded and was out the door with her cloak, bow and arrows.

She runs down to the stables and hops on Angus's back as he readies himself to run to the clearing.

Merida puts the apple in her bag as they ride; she shoots every target on the way there. Laughing in triumph they reach the clearing and she jumps off Angus's back. She lay down in the grass, taking in the scent of the forest through the light breeze. Her stomach growled as she remembered she hadn't had breakfast. She reaches in her bag and pulls out two identical apples; she takes a bit of one and holds the other out for Angus to eat. He gobbles up the apple and she goes to finish hers. She reaches for her bow and aims at a target more than fifty feet away, she pulls the arrow back to her cheek and takes a breath before letting the arrow fly, it hits dead in the center. Usually by now she'd hear Angus's 'nay' of approval.

"Nice job." Comes a male voice from behind her, she turns to see a boy with jet black hair and hazel eyes eyeing the target. She also takes note of the absence of her horse.

"Who are you and where's my horse?" she asks. The boy looks at her in confusion as he turns to look around him. "Yes I'm talking to you." She points to him and his eyes widen.

"You can understand me?" he asks, true confusion flittering across his face.

"Of course I can! You're speaking English aren't you?" she asks with an annoyed huff. She takes a step towards him but freezes once she gets a better look at his eyes. Her mouth opens but nothing comes out.

She's staring into his eyes. Eyes of which she sees every day.

"Angus?" She asks. The boy looks at his hand and his eyes widen more as he screams.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?" He yells, struggling to catch his breath.

Merida glances at the apple core he had eaten from just a few minutes ago, the inside was sprinkled with a shimmery substance.

"The apple." She whispers. "The apple she gave me…it was to change me into a horse! That woman!" Merida fills with anger as she reaches her conclusion. Angus looks at her, fear and confusion still obvious in his expression.

"Oh…and what are these?" he asks, gesturing to his cloths, which were that of a stable worker.

"They are what make me thankful you're not naked." She giggles at his obliviousness to the human world. "Come on, let's get home…we'll have to make the journey on foot so it'll take longer." She huffs in annoyance. He smirks and shakes his head, picking her up. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"Well, if I could carry you as a horse I can carry you as a human…if you don't like being carried like this," he gestured to her in his arms bridal-style "then get on my back and I'll give you a piggy-back ride back." He continued to smirk as she groaned and opted for the ride on his back.

Halfway through the forest he put her down and struggled to catch his breath. She laughed as he glared at her.

"I'm guessing we'll go the rest of the way by foot." She concluded. Heat rose to his cheeks as he chuckled and shook his head.

"Cocky little princess." He muttered. She looked at him in awe.

"Is that what you horses think of humans?" she asks, feigning hurt.

"Only you Princess." He replies, mocking her by bowing. She lightly punches his arm as he chuckles again.

**An: Okay! How'd you guys like that? If no one likes it then I'll end it here as a one-shot. If you do like it, please reply, favorite and/or alert and I will gladly continue!**


	2. Parental shock

**An: Hey guys! Loved the amount of reviews and favorites! Just to clear up some stuff: The bear-cake was never created, instead of Merida going to the witch Elinor did. She didn't know it would turn a human into a horse, she thought it would change Merida's mind about the suitors coming.**

**Sorry about the very late chapter, my THG fanfics are very swamping…**

**Shock**

Merida took Angus's wrist and led him through the kingdom and into the castle.

"Wow, I've never seen the inside before." He looked around in awe, mouth hanging open. She giggled and pulled him through the kitchen and into the throne room where her mother sat. Merida told Angus to stay in the shadows while she spoke to her.

"Hello mum." Merida cheerily greeted the reading woman. The queen looked up hopefully.

"Oh, Merida…how are you?" Elinor asked warily. Merida narrowed her eyes at the woman's tone.

"I feel fine, but I can't say the same for Angus." Merida said casually. Elinor's eyes bugged out of her head. "I gave him the apple and he just isn't the same." Merida found herself glaring. "Come here Angus." She called to the shadows. Elinor watched as the boy came out and took his place next to Merida.

"Uhm, hello." Elinor greeted him.

"Mother, meet Angus…as a human!" Merida said, sounding a little bitter sweet.

"What?" Her mother's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Yeah…oh and thanks for the apple." She replied with a wink. After which she grabbed Angus's hand and dragged him to her chambers. She paced for a while as he sat on her bed, staring at everything in wonder.

"Is that how it always feels?" He finally asked. She looked at him, confused as to what he was talking about. "To feel like your arm is on fire when you touch someone's hand?" he clarified. She feels blood rush to her face. _What?_ Her subconscious screamed.

"Uh-um…I-I don't know." She managed, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Oh…weird…it was a good feeling." He states as if he hasn't got a care in the world.

"Okay." She narrowed her eyes at him. "How do we turn you back into a horse?" she asked herself. His eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No! I like being a human! I never really noticed how pretty you were until now." He tells her. She blushes at his compliment, never before had a boy called her pretty.

"Um…thank you?" she said, unsure of how to react. He smiled and grabbed her hand. His smile reminded her of a naïve, innocent child.

"See…right there," he said, holding up their hands. "fire." She looked down at their entwined fingers and felt it, the unfamiliar rush of tingles and heat that spread up her arm. When he finally let go of her hand it felt cold and empty.

**. . .**

Merida woke up the next morning in a dark room, as it was still the wee hours of the morning. She felt oddly warm.

"Good morning." A voice said. She looked up to see Angus's face. He was sitting on the edge of her bed, brushing her hair to the side.

"What time is it?" she mumbled, still drowsy.

"Approximately two in the morning." He replied with a lazy smile. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he was.

"Why am I up this early?" she wondered out loud, causing him to chuckle.

"I usually get up at this time to eat…" he trails off, biting the inside of his cheek. "You look peaceful when you sleep." He added quietly.

"You were watching me sleep?" she teased, grinning at his newness to being human.

"Well…I," he pauses, rubbing the back of his neck. His brows furrow together and she put her hand on his chest to silence him, the wave of heat didn't go unnoticed by her.

"I'm kidding." She reassured him with a smile.

"It'll take a long time to get used to being among humans." He jokes back and lightly pushes her shoulder. She giggles and they find themselves playfully bantering until the sun is beyond the mountains in the distance.

**An: I know it's a bit short but I got bored…SORRY!**


End file.
